


Safe Word

by Missmeehan



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My explanation for why Duke stopped his attack on Dwight in Bad Blood.  Hints of BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Word

“I’m sorry,” Duke apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time.

  
“It’s okay. I’m fine,” Dwight tried to reassure as he resisted the urge to rub his still bruised neck.

  
This latest apology came on Duke’s boat. They were alone now.

  
“I’m just glad you were able to stop.”

  
“I wasn’t sure I would. I didn’t have any control,” Duke added miserably.

  
This was the side of Duke no one saw but Dwight. This was the side that made him get closer to him. The first time Dwight realized how much Duke hated his trouble and how wrong Nathan was for thinking that he got off on having such power, attracted him to the ponytailed reluctant hero.

  
“I could have killed you,” Duke added.

  
“Or worse.”

  
Duke cocked his head to the side trying to think what could be worse than killing Dwight and then he caught the slight grin that slowly spread across the bigger man’s lips.  
“You don’t think I would have…?”

  
Dwight shrugged. “Well we have been experimenting a lot with…you know.” Dwight glanced down at his arms that had a few healing cuts on them.

  
“But I couldn’t of…not in front of all those people…could I?”

  
It was rare to see Duke flustered but Dwight was enjoying it.

  
“I couldn’t take that chance. I couldn’t have you ripping my clothes off and taking advantage of me in front of my men. Why do you think I used my safe word?

  
“Duke Stop is a dumb safe word,” Duke protested, still reeling from the possibility that their private life could have been exposed because of his unique trouble.

  
“It worked,” Dwight reminded. He was glad the change in conversation was distracting Duke from his guilt. “Besides, if I yelled out the safe word you had suggested it would have aroused suspicion.”

  
“What…Taco Tuesday wouldn’t have been an appropriate thing to say in that situation,” Duke laughed.

  
Dwight pulled the brunette close to him and ran a finger across his face. “Let’s hope we never have to find out. He kissed Duke gently and Duke kissed back, carefully kissing the bruises he’d given Dwight earlier and wishing his kisses could make the marks go away.


End file.
